theshadowspactfandomcom-20200213-history
Ardair
The High Kingdom of Ardair is a sovereign state in the north of Ortus, sharing a peninsula with Norra. It is a confederacy of Áegic clans and kingdoms under a symbolic High King of Ardair. The nation has no true capital, with Medh (Meḋ) the largest city but having no official role in the governance of the nation. Delegates of workers, taking over the role of sub-kings and clan leaders, meet regularly at Lárath in the central Társa province, and lesser meetings are held here regularly. However Lárath (Láraṫ) is not a city, and has no permanent residents. Since the reforms under High King Ciardbh NaOighraidh (Ciardḃ Na Oġraiḋ) ''the role of the kings has been reduced to merely ceremonial and their positions in governance taken over by a unicameral elected parliament known as the '''Chormáin nArdair' (Ċormáin nArdair). The later reforms of the Rídhe ar Cearraidh (Ríḋe ar Cearraiḋ) agreement abolished kingship and private property entirely and replaced them with worker-led councils. It is considered one of the homelands of the Áegic people, along with Mealla (which is under Eradine rule) and the Halfway Isles (disputed territory). Some also include Verrix (a region of Merres, part of Eradina) and Gavilania (one of the four Meredon Kingdoms) of Meredonia, a part of Eradina) as part of the Áegic nations. Organisation Administration Following the signing of the Rídhe ar Cearraidh agreement, the office of High King lies eternally unfilled and local kingships lie defunct, affording Ardair the unique position of a nominal monarchy without an actual monarch nor offices auxiliary to that of the monarch. Legally the entire population of Ardair shares the title of "High King", and the High Kingdom's official motto is "Ardair ár Rídhean" '(''Ardair ár Ríḋean), meaning "Ardair is our Queen", Ardair in this context meaning the actual territory of the High Kingdom. Thus the High Kingdom is ruled by its people and its land rather than any individual. The workers councils award one accomplished individual, typically a poet or other cultural icon, the duties of High Kingship on a term of 10 years, representing Ardair on state visits and fulfilling the other symbolic roles of a High King. In the place of a functional High King and his parliament, Ardair is administered by collectivised worker's councils elected by the workforce as delegates subject to immediate recall. Delegates from each of these councils are then sent regularly to a central planning councils in the prehistoric royal site of '''Lárath where they briefly form the Chormáin nArdair, a parliament of sorts with no power to legislate but where delegates may discuss and organise. Beyond worker's councils, localities are organised on a community-level, and the products of production distributed nationally such that regions in greater need of resources are allowed to develop at an equal rate to core areas. Ardair's legal system is a form of customary law codified in centuries-old manuscripts, the interpretation of which is left to local councils. Due to the abuses of the Royal Dothoyne Constabulary before independence, Ardair does not have an extensive police force. However, due to lack of private ownership of resources and excesses of wealth, crime rates are unusually low. Law enforcement may only intervene with consent of a community. The High Royal Ardairian Guard (Gardóir Dair-Rídheacht Ardair, Gardóir Dair-Riḋeacht Ardair), internationally nicknamed the Wolfhounds, defends Ardair and her people, and provides military aid to the international working class, internally organised upon democratic principles and divided into local militias subject to local democratic control. Its high command is a council of representatives elected by national ballot every three years. Chormáin Beg Ardair has several Chormáinne Beg (minority parliaments) to represent ethnic and religious minorities and prevent their persecution, with the parliaments being afforded specific powers based on key areas of concern. These Chormáinne Beg are the Council of Wanderers representing the Wandering community, Council of the Commonwealth Communities representing adherent of the Commonwealth Churches, the Council of Immigrants representing immigrant minorities and their descendants. Former System Ardair was run by three bodies beneath the High King: the clergy, the judges,and the kings. The clergy were composed of both native and Soltiric Church clerical leaders, and the highest authority was jointly held by the Gathair '(''Gaṫair) and the 'High Priest (Mheis Oll (Ṁeis Oll'')) of the native faith . The oak tree is the symbol of the class. The judges ruled over law in Ardair. They used a collection of ancient texts and oral accounts to arbitrate law cases as well as write the laws in the first place. All kings in Ardair were sworn to these laws, and the texts and oral accounts formed something similar to a constitution for Ardair. The position of judge was earned through the study of ancient texts and traditional oral accounts, in the University of Medh or by private tutelage, and in some regions in monasteries of the Soltiric Church. The course of study took as long as 20 years. Decisions can only be made by a council of three judges. The highest office was that of the Highest Hand, a council of the nine most revered judges. The hand with its palm open was the symbol of the judges. Kings were the rulers of the smaller divisions within Ardair. They varied greatly in authority, from kings of individual clans (Rídhe Athach/''Ríḋe Aṫhaċ), kings of a band of clans ('Rídhe Tréadh/''Ríḋe Tréaḋ''), the over-kings above them ('''Rídhe Mhola/''Ríḋe Ṁola), the petty kings above them ('Rídhe Dála/''Ríḋe Dála''), the chief kings above them ('''Rídhe Líomh/''Ríḋe Líoṁ), the the great kings that rule the provinces ('Rídhe Oll/''Ríḋe Oll'') above them, and finally the High King above them all ('Dair Rídh/''Dair ''Ríḋe). They were semi-hereditary positions, and the title carried no connotations of gender. Kings must all come from the same line as their predecessor, but it did not automatically pass to the eldest. The members of the '''Mherfin' (Ṁerfin,' kinship group/dynasty) elected the king's heir from their number, and the results of the poll are only revealed at the death of the old king .The harp was the symbol of the kings, as it is in the harp that their authority was vested. They wore torcs and crowns to symbolise ownership of a harp. All three of these bodies were officially headed by the High King. As the king over the provincial kings he ruled over all of the kings, and as the highest and final arbitrator he ruled over the judges, and in being blessed and recognised by both faiths he ruled over the clergy. However the High King held no power to pass a law without the consensus of the judges, and no power over the faith without the cooperation of both the Gathair and the Mheis Oll, and lost the loyalty of the kings if ruling unfairly. As a result there exists a reasonable degree of balance in power over the nation. The Highest Hand, Gathair, Mheis Oll (high priest), and Rídhe Oll (provincial kings) met annually at the Hill of Lárath to discuss the ruling of the nation. Regional Divisions Ardair is composed of five provinces: The Machrann '(Maċrann), '''Uarthach '(Uarṫaċ), '''Dealga (Dealga), Tromaid (Tromaid) and Társa (Társa). The Machrann is found to the north, known for the hilly landscape and for bearing the brunt of raids from Kuldal.In response they developed an equally violent tradition, and cultivated an honourable image of themselves. It became the province of valour and fierceness, battling the Kuldal raiders with wolfhounds and pony-pulled chariots. Despite this, they are heavily influenced by Norran culture, even maintaining a sizeable population of believers of the Norran faith. Their flag is the black wolfhound on grey. Dealga, the smallest, is found to the west. Old and proud, Dealga rules all along the Draosa river. The kings of Dealga have always been strong enough to distinguish themselves as a kingdom, but not strong enough to expand their kingdom. It is the province of skill, skill in music and arts as well as horsemanship. The province has produced a great number of skilled harpists and strategists. It holds fairs and tourneys frequently. Their flag is a red budding rose on green, beneath a rampant white swan and stag. The Kings of Dealga have been replaced entirely by the Royal Council of Dealga (a cooperation of many worker's councils). Uarthach is found to the east, along the mountains of the coast. Historically the stronghold of the Áegic people, it forms the backbone of Ardair's military. Its mountainous terrain has long been a haven of rebels and revolutionaries, and its many forts and castles today act as a stronghold for Ardairian administration should the nation come to war. Its flag is a grey rampant goat on blue. Tromaid is the southernmost province, rich from trade and from its developed infrastructure. A former Brimwic colony, Tromaid is the centre of the Áegic rite of the Crowned Church of Merem. Many maintain many Eradine sympathies, and much of the land is privately owned by the Eradine crown. However loyalty to the High King is also strong here, resulting in a very divided society. This is because most of the fighting during the War of the High King took place here. It is the most populous province, and contains Medh, the most populous city. Its flag is the raven over an inverted chevron of five crowns on a field of blue. Társa is the only landlocked province, in the centre of the country. Here the '''''Dáin Rídhe (Dáin Ríḋe, meaning "assembly of kings") is held at the Hill (also known as Lárath), the ancient seat of Áegic kings, where delegates from worker's councils meet to organise nationally. Though low in population, Társa is very significant in government affairs as well as in the Áegic faith. It is considered to be the last home of the Rí Talman, the ancient god-like beings that walked the earth in times of old. Its flag is a golden deer's head on green, an old symbol of the Rí Talmann. Religion Native faith Ardair retains, especially in the northern and central regions, a rich mythological tradition. They recount the Rí Talmann that once walked the earth, of their ghosts that live still in the hills. Native beliefs and folklore contribute to some rather unusual formalities among the nobility, distinct from the rest of Ortus. Visiting dignitaries are expected to cast bones upon the hearth fire, and their fealty ritual is noted for its strangeness and intimacy. Major figures include Mabenna, the Queen of the Underworld, and ultimate mediator between life and death. She predates even the Rí Talmann, and indeed existence itself. When the Rí Talmann came to Ardair, it was she that taught them the ways of magic. She became consort of all the kings and queens of the Rí Talmann, with it giving immense power but also mortality. She often took the form of the raven, and was known to rule over the ravens and crows. From this she was granted the title of Queen of Ravens and Mother of Crows. It is said that it was she that chose those who lived from those who died, her crows taking their souls into the next world. When man emerged from the mud and dust, she granted her gift of death to every one of them. Eventually she lost favour with the kings and was banished from the court. Furious, she grew wrath and hatred in the hearts of men and let this blossom into carnage and war. Man drove the Rí Talmann underground, and her vengeance was fulfilled. Her ravens have become popular as a symbol of Ardairian solidarity and of victory in battle, appearing as a symbol of Tromaid and a popular motif in war banners. For her teaching of magic she is also known as a patron of learning, and so the raven is the symbol of the University of Medh. During Brimwic domination, the crows did not roost in the university's stony towers and halls, but arrived once more when the High King's forces liberated the city. To kill one is to bring bad luck and the High King's wrath (all ravens are his possessions), and so they thrive within the walls of the university. Norran faith From the Kuldal settlements on Roidd, a minority of native Norran believers spread their faith throughout the Áegic lands. Soltiric Church The Soltiric Church arrived in the Áegic lands through Brimwic invasions. There a subsect of the sect appeared, to appeal to the warlike tribes of the region. Under a Gathair, an office established as the Princep's representative to the Áegs, the Soltiric Church thrived in the south of Ardair and all throughout Mealla. Later Mealla adopted the Soltiric Church in its Merem form, answering directly to the Princep and not to the Gathair, causing a rift between them and the Áegic followers in the Tromaid Dominion. The Áegic Rite of the Crowned Church of Merem is centred in the city of Medh. The church also has a very strong foothold in the Machrann, due to monasteries acting as safe havens from Kuldal raids. The Áegic Rite has its own distinct set of values, validated by the Princep, due to the region's unique history with the faith. While all other female adherents of any of the sects of the faith must wear a headscarf for modesty, Áegic women are permitted to go without it. People can symbolically venerate ancient gods in the manner of saints, so long as the action is recognised as purely symbolic. Most significantly, marriages may be broken after the first year and a day, and can be broken with recognition from a judge at other times, whereas elsewhere marriages are permanent. History This history covers most of the history of the Áegic people as a whole, rather than just those in Ardair. It largely concerns Ardair, Mealla and the Halfway Isles. Ancient History Ardair was one of the regions never conquered by the [[Sentar|'Merem Empire']], indeed there is little evidence of contact between them. The island of Mealla, with a similar Áegic culture, did however have to fend off multiple invasions. Despite their infighting, Áegic tribes had a sense of allegiance against foreign invaders. They position of High King existed, one to the west on Mealla and one to the east in what would become known as Ardair, as the theoretical rulers over all of the Áegs. However in practice the office was ceremonial at best. The two High Kings were said to meet every ten years on the island of Roidd. Three kingdoms period There emerged three powerful Áegic nations on Ardair, as well as a unified High Kingdom on Mealla known as Baráide. The three most powerful kingdoms on Ardair were the kingdoms of Dealga, Datháin and the Machrann. The Machrann was terrorised by raiders from Kuldal, leading to the tradition of construction a small fort around the household. They became an established power by offering protection from the raiders, and warred frequently with the Kingdom of Kuldal. During this time, Kuldal established settlements on the island of Roidd and on the Halfway Isles north of Mealla. The Machrann allied frequently with the High Kingdom of Baráide. Datháin was the largest, covering much of what is now Társa and Tromaid. It grew rich from trade with the mainland and used its control of Lárath to leverage control over the rest of the peninsula, as with Lárath under their control they could claim High Kingship. They adopted the traditions and styles of the mainland, and adopted the Soltiric Church. They also struck alliances with mainland kingdoms such as the Remonde Empire and Celais Ensemble. Dealga thrived on trade with the High Kingdom of Baráide, but Datháin exerted a great deal of pressure on the kingdom. Dealga in response struck alliances with nearby petty kingdoms and held lavish fairs to convince Datháin of their value as a trading partner and ally rather than colony. Domination of Remonde The Remonde Empire on the mainland, ruled from Muirdan, turned its eye towards the thriving Áegic nations. They led a series of invasions, especially against the High Kingdom of Baráide which had wholly rejected the Soltiric Church, which was the faith of Remonde. Eventually the High Kingdom of Baráide fell to Remonde's superior military might, and the entire island came under their administration. The empire also seized some territory on Datháin's southern coast, including the city of Medh which was a valuable trading port, to prevent pirates and raiders from Ardair having such close access to the city of Muirdan. Muirdan was just south of the region across a large strait. These holdings were placed under the rule of House Freden, and formed a country within the Remonde Empire known as the Nordlaw. The Remonde Empire was then composed of three countries: The Nordlaw, Brimwall and Verrix. The title of High King was abolished on the island of Mealla. Domination of Brimwall However tensions remained on the island. Clan Malach (from whom the island of Mealla gets its name), a clan from the north of Mealla, instigated open rebellion against Remonde authority in an event known as the Rising of the Malach. They quickly gained control of the highlands of the northern half of Mealla, and made Scethir their capital. The Lord of the Nordlaw became angered at the lack of support from the rest of the empire, and declared himself independent of Remonde and made peace with the Malach. Following a dynastic shift in Brimwall, the remainder of the Remonde Empire split into Brimwall and Verrix. Peace was made, but eventually Brimwall forged an alliance with their neighbour the Celais Ensemble to invade Verrix. Brimwall was controlled by a branch of [[Ortusian noble houses|'House Sonmel']], just as the Celais Ensemble was, and they sought to dethrone the monarch of Verrix who came from House Derois. Once this was complete, Brimwall invaded the Nordlaw and reconquered the lands claimed by the Malach. With their newfound power, they pressed the Kingdom of Datháin into becoming their vassal. Brimwall became a hegemon over all the Áegic people. They built much of the city of Medh, but also set out to destroy the native faith of the Áegic people and their traditions. They outlawed the faith in Datháin and Mealla, and launched punitive expeditions against the Machrann and Dealga and other petty kingdoms for failing to do the same. With Brimwic funding and support, Datháin conquered Dealga and several of the petty kingdoms. The Machrann still existed as the only other great kingdom in Ardair, but was waning in strength. It was reduced to a rump state, as Datháin had seized much of its lands to the south while Kuldal had seized some land to the north. Some of its vassals seceded and became petty kingdoms, which acted as a buffer between the Machrann and Datháin. When Brimwall joined the [[Aquila|'Archkingdom of Eradina']], Mealla was incorporated into Eradina and Datháin became a vassal of the Archking rather than the King of Brimwall. Unity of Eradina Act and the invasion of the Machrann With time came modernisation, and the system of vassaldom came to fall out of favour in Eradina. The Unity of Eradina Act was passed by Archking Marique Orier, forming Eradina as a federal rather than confederal Archkingdom. With this came the formal incorporation of Datháin (spelled as 'Dothoyne' in Eradine legislature) into the realm as a new principality within the realm, a status it shared with the Meragnese cantons, with some level of autonomy within Eradine legislature but with certain powers normally afforded to 'kingdoms' within Eradina given instead to Brimwic leadership. King Leoin of Datháin opposed the act, but permitted the Royal Brimwic Constabulary to enter his territory and impose Eradine law, and in time visited the Royal Eradine Court in Auris to renew his allegiance to the throne but now as a full member of the Archkingdom. When he died, childless, Prince Everis Garmond of Brimwall was installed as the Prince of Dothoyne (Datháin) and took the name Prince Doneth. The hereditary line of Garmond became the royal house of the Principality of Dothoyne until its abolition. Under their reign a series of reforms took place, removing Áegic nobles and systems of leadership and installing Brimwic ones. To the north, the Machrann remained the sole Ardairian kingdom outside of direct Eradine control. King Riahmnall grew wary and raised an army, marrying a Norran princess in an attempt to earn their support in a war with Eradina he viewed as inevitable. However he never raised a navy beyond a ceremonial royal garrison, and while Ardair was attached to Norra by land their major shipping centres were separated by the narrow and turbulent Jernport Strait which at this time was largely under pirate control. Archking Merlander Dunset launched two separate surprise naval attacks on the Machrann's capital at Dunled and their second city of Theist, in doing so capturing King Riamhnall and his sons. After executing them, the invasion force pressed inland where what remained of the Machrann's armies quickly surrendered. The Machrann was integrated into the Principality of Dothoyne and thus into the Archkingdom of Eradina. High King Period Growing negative sentiment towards the Garmond Prince of Dothoyne (Datháin), wholly loyal to the Archking, led to the coronation of a rebel High King at the ancient site of Lárath in 1,125 FE. Quickly bringing the surrounding area under his control, the new nation of Ardair was founded in the northern half of Társa province. A similar High King was coronated at Scethir (Mealla), intended to revive the ancient tradition of two high kings ruling parallel over all the [[Races|'Áegs']]. The resulting conflict became known as the W'ar of the High Kings'. The new High King was especially popular in the Machrann, where he quickly expelled Eradine occupiers. The King of Norra, having subjugated the pirates and incorporating Kuldal into his kingdom, supported the nascent state. The people of Dealga were also enthusiastic to join the High King, supporters seizing the Royal Constabulary Office in the city of Throis. The High King of Mealla saw less a favourable reaction. The people of Mealla had begun to identify as equal parts Brimwic and Áegic. Eradine military bases throughout the island also made it far easier for Eradina to defeat what little forces the new High King could muster. His rebellion was quashed by 1,155 FE, despite support from Norra and the Ardair. The High King of Ardair by contrast swept down the peninsula. Ending in the siege of the regional capital of the Principality of Dothoyne, Meedenda(Mídon Dath), his rising brought an end to the Principality of Dothoyne. However his task was not yet completed.The city of Medh remained under direct Eradine control, as it had not been ruled through Dothoyne but by directly by Brimwall itself. To reclaim it Ardair would have to incorporate full citizens of the Archkingdom rather than just its auxiliary principalities, and in doing so would likely lose the support of Norra. With control over the peninsula's largest city, Eradina would be able to exert pressure on Ardair. Faced with that prospect, the High King had a written declaration of war sent to the Eradine delegation at [[Sentar|'Sentar']] in 1,155 FE. The ensuing war was a deadly one. Bards and poetic masters sung of the High King facing the Archking, of the east facing the west. With unexpected support from Norra, the High King besieged the city of Medh until it was formally granted to him by the Archking in 1,157. However Mealla remained firmly under Eradine rule and the High King's forces were weakened. Eradina had recognised the High King's control over Medh but had threatened swift retribution should Ardair try to take Mealla. Eradina installed the Archking as the High King of Mealla, and the High King of Ardair had to choose whether or not to recognise him. If he did, the Archking would become beyond doubt the legitimate ruler of the island, and one of the co-rulers of the Áegic people as a whole. Ardair chose to recognise the Archking, and in doing so forever surrendered any right to Mealla. Shortly after the war, Ardair became broken once more and the High King reverted to his old symbolic importance. Ardair was ruled by five great kings, Rídhe Oll, of the five provinces in a period known as the Áegic Pentarchy. However when the High King died,the great kings were called together to elect a new sovereign. Here Niath Dál Cathrom, one of the previous High King's retainers, made a proposal for more effective unity based on the Norran model. He argued that without effective central leadership, Ardair was vulnerable to invasion. It was agreed that the next High King would be given much greater authority, and all other kings would derive their titles from his. The Rídhe Oll agreed to swear fealty to the next High King, and to mobilise armies only with the High King's authority. Adhrán Dál Dairian II, the previous High King's son, was elected, and his reign saw the solidification of central rule. The Halfway Isles (main article) Just before Kuldal was incorporated into the King of Norra's domain, Kuldal began to splinter and collapse and its capital fell to rioting and conflict. The Chief of the Kuldal fled to the island of Roidd at this time, and made it the capital of his crumbling territories. From here he ruled a collection of the isles north of Mealla, which were not incorporated into Norra as the rest of Kuldal was. He named himself king of these islands, and remained a sovereign state as the Kingdom of the Halfway Isles for several hundred years, although often accepting vassaldom to neighbouring kingdoms. The king accepted the vassaldom of, at different times, Eradina, Norra, Kuldal (which briefly fell under his nephew's rule before incorporation into Norra), Ardair, and at one point even [[Sentar|'Sentar']], but remained a sovereign state.This lasted until the kingship was dissolved and his authority was in theory granted to the King of Norra. However the rule of the islands is disputed among Norra, Eradina and Ardair, and is the current cause of the biggest ongoing conflict in Ortus. Ardair entered into an agreement with Norra, resulting in dual ownership of Roidd because of its mixed Handar and Áegic heritage, and under the same agreement they together claim all of the former kingdom. However Eradina claims the islands as part of Mealla, and the Crown Prince of Eradina holds the title Lord of the Halfway Isles. Control of the islands constantly switches between them and the conflict has claimed thousands of lives. However both factions are bound by the Council of Kings at [[Sentar|'Sentar']] to attack only in designated waters, and to otherwise act at peace. Ardair, Norra, and Eradina trade as normal but are officially in a state of war over the islands. A High Kingdom without a High King Much of the nascent High Kingdom's success against the Eradine occupiers is attributed to more radical movements of Ardairian society at the time, republican movements that allied with more moderate monarchist movements that sought to replace the Principality of Dothoyne with a native-ruled kingdom that was ultimately the same in its power structures. The early days of the High Kingdom were thus fraught with disagreement as the two sides that fought for independence now struggled for the nature of this independence. An ensuing civil war saw the storming of the High King's royal estates in Medh and mass insurgency and counter-insurgency, but the two sides eventually came together in a brief act of solidarity when faced with Sentar-mandated Eradine intervention. Marathon talks were undertaken in the neutral ground of the Norran embassy, where the Rídhe ar Cearraidh (Eternal Kings) agreement was signed between the two parties. This agreement essentially retained the monarchy in perpetuity without the person of the High King, and replaced local kingship with worker-led councils composed of delegates subject to immediate recall by their electors. In essence the symbolism of the monarchy was retained without an actual monarch, converting Ardair into a High Kingdom in-name-only. Worker's councils took over the roles and coats-of-arms of the former kings, while the High King's office remained entirely unfilled, with actors selected periodically to take over the monarch's ceremonial duties. The preservation of the old symbolism ensured the eventual agreement of the monarchists, who had lost the upper hand during the civil war, and who were largely content not to have a High King so long as the crests and status afforded to kingdoms were afforded to Ardair even if the actual monarch was removed from power. Culture Ardair has long been associated with barbarism and disunity, but as a centralised state under the High King with de facto control over the whole region, it has emerged as a vibrant centre of culture. Particularly, Tromaid province has seen increased international respect. It was the core of the old kingdom of Datháin's territority, and since Datháin became a vassal of Brimwall and later Eradina it has the infrastructure and educated population associated of most of Eradina. The famed harpists here have formed an orchestral tradition, and nobles from all over Ortus travel to Medh to see them. In the past, only kings were allowed keep a harp, as it was a symbol of their kingly authority. However today the right to own a harp can be bought annually, but all non-kingly harps must be painted white. The harps cannot be exported without special permission from the High King. Medh is among the most important cities on the continent, competing with Muirdan for position as primary gateway to the Ortusian Sea. It is considered an essential stopover on the route to Jernport. It is also known as a centre of education, with the Brimwic-built University of Medh teaching arts, medicine, theology and law. The famed poetic masters of Ardair are also present here, but in a more contemporary form. The poetic masters of Medh are a secular and non-hereditary class, unlike their rural counterparts, which are largely composed of hereditary seers associated with the native religion. These poetic masters have seen recent resurgence since independence, associated with Ardairian nationalism. Medh's blending of native Áegic traditions and continental ones leaves it both part of Ortusian norms and in defiance of them. Ardairian scholars are renowned around the continent. They maintain a presence in the Norran and Eradine courts, mostly as learned scholars of law and arts. The Áegs also have a long literary tradition, with many ancient tales spun by the poetic masters. In recent years these orally distributed tales have been written down, and translated copies are seeing popularity in Eradina. Scholars in Medh (which is part of the bilingual province of Tromaid) have taken to writing in the Mondean language, and these have also been well-received. Symbols Since independence Ardair has strengthened associations with symbols of the Áegic peoples. The High King took as his personal crest, and as the flag of the nation, the design of a gold torc on a green background. The torc is represented by a partial circle of stylised knotwork, with clasps styled like the heads of horses. The torc is used as a sign of class or nobility, in many metals but particularly gold. As a symbol of the nation, it represents the High King's ultimate authority over all those who wear the torc. The Machrann has taken the wolfhound as its symbol, for the region's tradition of keeping these large hounds. Dealga took the rosebud as the arms of their province, much like the ancient Kingdom of Dealga. Uarthach, lacking a history as a kingdom like the other provinces, took the feral goat as their symbol, representing the stubbornness and resilience of the people. Tromaid took the crow, for its history as a centre of education, due to its mythical reputation as most learned of creatures. Társa, as the ancient and untouched homeplace of the Rí Talmann and the native faith, took an ancient stag's head as its sigil. Warfare Though the nation since independence has been largely at peace, it has a reputation like Devat as a savage and warlike place. As it is not a large nation, it does not have a standing army like Eradina. All men and women who are considered able for war (i.e. able-bodied, not a member of the educated classes, and not the head of a household) can be called into the service of their kings. Only the High King can mobilise all of the kings and their men at once. Despite this, a warrior class exists outside of the High King's direct authority. The margan are landless youth who have no rights of inheritance. They take the prime horse from their clan leader's herd, and leave to work as mercenaries. They and their descendants gather to form clans, which new unrelated members periodically join. They are known for their swift tactics and savagery. They usually use hit-and-run tactics, which their horses are much better suited for than open battle. The forests and bogs of Ardair are the ideal environment for such tactics. They were hired by local kings to raid neighbouring kingdoms, but today they are mostly used to fight bandits. Outside of Ardair they have a reputation as some of the finest mercenaries money can buy. However since the foundation of Ardair, margan are required to swear their allegiance to the High King above their foreign patrons. They do not wear armour, due to the lack of iron in Ardair and their need for agility. Instead they wear clothes of black wool. Typically a cloak, padded jacket, and trousers down to the knees. They carry numerous weapons, most notably the spear, heavy broadsword and long knife, as well as leather shields. Some clans go in only woollen skirts, or fully nude, to show their virility and bravery. Most groups paint their faces and bodies, an in recent years have taken to tattooing. They wear their hair long, but shaved on the sides. It is bleached with lime, which also makes it stiff like a horse's mane. They carry the heads of those killed on the rump of the horse, which are preserved and high-profile heads often passed on through generations. The horses are small and nimble, perfect for the hit-and-run tactics as well as for the boggy and forested landscape of Ardair. They are considered to be worth only slightly less than the finest Eradine warhorses, despite their small stature. They are ridden without a saddle or spurs, and are steered with a rod. A mantle of wool is worn instead of a saddle. Their manes are typically braided. Black horses are favoured, however white horses are considered sacred and may only be ridden by the chief of the clan. Outside of margan clans, white horses are gifted to the priests of the native faith. They typically live in the forests of Tromaid (where they were a major threat to Brimwic occupiers), or other wild areas such as the flats of Társa, the mountains of Uarthach and the hills and forests of the Machrann. They mostly follow the native faith. As margan clans have no rights to any lands, they have a chief instead of a king. The chiefs are chosen by their skill at arms by all members of the clan. Some prominent chiefs are afforded a position as king under Ardairian law, giving them a voice at kingly assemblies. Chiefs cannot carry with them the harps in which kings vest their authority, so instead wear a bronze torc with clasps styled after a screaming human head, representing the ancient headhunting tradition. One of the most feared margan clans, is the Red Boar Clan. The Red Boar follow the old ways, wearing little or nothing and painting themselves in red paint. They are known for being especially savage on the battlefield, and are led by Dearc the Beardless, who is afforded a seat at the Hill of Lárath. They are hardcore traditionalists opposed to any Eradine influence in Ardair, as well as the Soltiric Church presence there. Some regions have their own distinctive forms of warfare. Dealga, with its high population of large and nimble deer, maintains a guerrilla force of deer cavalry loyal to the King of Dealga. In the Machrann, the wolfhounds are used both in hunting and warfare. They are known to savagely tear apart those that would harm their masters. In Uarthach, the men are said to be able to run as fast and as far as horses. They charge with such ferocity and strength that their feet can be heard miles away. They are exceptionally loyal to the High King and form the bulk of the nation's first line of defence. A similar group exist in the mountains of Mealla, known for their great war horns and huge swords, as well as perceived immortality rather than for stamina and strength. They were the majority of the Meallan High King's supporters during the War of the High Kings. As a result they are mistrusted by the Eradine crown and there exists great animosity between them. Notable people * Fhian